


Upending Her Life

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Developing Relationship, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Open Marriage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Jillian was hanging in her hotel room, wondering what to do for the rest of her birthday. She soon gets dragged into a night she will never forget.





	Upending Her Life

Jillian sighed as she laid in her hotel room, hating that she was once again alone on her birthday. It had been a hectic day of getting the guys to all of their interviews and back and forth, especially since they had their wives with them as well. Jillian groaned as she heaved herself off the bed, trying to drive the thoughts she had been having about one of the guys. She had barely been able to look Howie in the eye for the last two weeks, and was constantly excusing herself from being in his or Leigh’s presence. 

“Yo Jill, open up!” she heard outside her door. Confused Jillian opened her hotel room door, and her eyes widened. 

“Leigh, Brian, Rochelle, what the hell are you three doing here?” she asked, and opened the door wider for them to come in. 

“First of all, Happy Birthday. And we are here to bring you to your present” Rochelle looked at her best friend, and Jillian looked at her strangely. 

“You guys all gave me my present this morning. Loved the gift cards and the free breakfast” Jillian distinctly remembered them all giving her presents this morning. 

“Yes, but that’s not what you truly want is it?” Brian asked knowingly, and Jillian turned bright red, not looking at Leigh. 

“How long Jill?” Leigh smiled softly, knowing what the younger woman was wanting. 

“Honestly? About ten years” she admitted, and Leigh looked a bit surprised. 

Leigh had known that the younger woman had harbored a crush on her husband for a while, but wasn’t expecting it to be for that long. 

“Well, do you want him to fuck you tonight?” Leigh grinned at the look Jillian sent her. 

“Umm Leigh, he’s your husband, kind of off limits for me?” Jillian reminded the older woman, who chuckled softly. 

“Not if I tell you that we have both fucked others outside of our marriage, and he came to me asking if he could do this for you tonight. I said yes, but with a caveat. I want to watch” Jillian’s eyes widened, and she licked her lips. The thought of being watched by Howie’s wife while he fucked her turned Jillian on more than she thought it would. 

“Hell yes! Okay, why are the two of you here?” Jillian looked confused at Brian and Rochelle, who just grinned softly. 

“We know you have been avoiding Howie and Leigh for weeks, so we came as a friend for you, and backup for Leigh in case you bolted” Brian explained, as Rochelle nodded in agreement with his words. 

“You’re lucky you two are my best friends” Jillian mock growled, as she hugged Brian and Rochelle close. The two left Leigh and Jillian alone, intent on finding their significant others for a night out. Jillian turned to Leigh, who smirked at her. 

“Need to get you ready. Do you want to be in control tonight, or have Howie be in control? How did you envision tonight going?” Leigh asked, and Jillian blushed brightly. 

“Me on my back, Howie on top of me, fucking me senseless while I beg him to go faster and harder. Want to be his little whore, his little bitch. So Howie in control. Leigh, the idea of you watching is amazing, but I have also thought about you with your husband as well. Both of you on top of me. What do you think about that?” Jillian looked nervously at Leigh, before looking down at the ground. 

Leigh’s eyes widened, and she tried to hold in a groan. She had also noticed Jillian, and knew that she herself went both ways. Thing was, she and Howie had never shared a partner before. This would be something new. 

“Let me talk to Howie. I’m down for it, but we have never shared a partner before, so I don’t know how he feels. Okay, let’s get you up to my room. Howie is out with Kevin right now, and will be back in about half an hour. Grab what you need, not that you will need much” Leigh directed, and Jillian went to grab pajamas for the night. She would be able to get back down to her room tomorrow morning. 

The two made their way to Howie and Leigh’s rooms, and Jillian was nearly trembling, unable to believe that what she had imagined, gotten herself off in the middle of the night, was about to happen. 

“Alright, we have numerous toys with us, so go explore, and pick what you want us to use tonight” Leigh pointed to a suitcase that Jillian had seen, but obviously never opened. She went over, and her eyes widened. After careful consideration, Jillian pulled out a few things, and handed them to Leigh. 

“Good, Howie loves those as well, as do I” Leigh grinned seeing what the younger woman had picked out. Leigh walked around Jillian, admiring her and scrutinizing her from every angle. Jillian trembled lightly, following Leigh with her eyes. 

“We need to shave you. Howie hates dealing with body hair. Let’s go in the shower, I’ll do it for you” Leigh told the younger woman, who nodded. 

“Yes Leigh” Jillian followed her into the bathroom, stripping down. Ten minutes later, she was bare, and her bush was neatly tamed down. Leigh smiled seeing her handiwork, knowing how her husband was. She had always kept herself neat and tidy. 

Jillian laid down on the bed, and Leigh tied her down, before putting the blindfold on the younger woman. Leigh knew her husband would need Jillian’s reassurance that she wanted both of them. 

“Good Jill?” Leigh asked, and Jillian tested her bonds, before nodding her head. 

“Yes Leigh” Jillian smiled, knowing she couldn’t see the older woman. Leigh rubbed her cheek before going to the chair in the room and sitting down. Both women waited for Howie to show up. 

Howie opened the door to his hotel room, having already known what he would be walking into. His eyes widened seeing his wife sitting in the room as well though. He had not expected her to stay. 

“Hey love” Leigh grinned, and went over to her husband, kissing him tenderly. Howie returned it happily, before giving her a confused look. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, and Leigh smirked at him. 

“Seems you weren’t the only one that Jillian wanted. She wants me as well. Mind sharing a partner tonight? Jillian wants us both on top” Leigh looked at her husband, and Howie could see the want in his wife’s eyes. 

“Jillian, is that what you truly want? The two of us?” Howie looked over at the prone woman on the bed, nearly salivating at the view of her tied down and willing. 

“Yes Howie, that is what I want. I want the two of you over me, in control tonight. I will do whatever you want. My hard limits are only bloodplay, knifeplay, breathplay, and no golden showers or scat. Otherwise, I am game for anything. My body is yours to do with whatever you two want” Jillian spoke honestly, and Howie nodded. 

“I’m in” Leigh grinned, and kissed her husband. Both her and Jillian were naked, and Howie licked his lips seeing both women already leaking down their legs. Leigh got her husband undressed, and both went over to the woman on the bed. 

“Let’s get her all nice and ready for my thick leaking cock” Howie grinned, as he leaned down, kissing Jillian. The younger woman responded instantly, and whimpered as she felt fingers go into her pussy, her legs already spread wide open for Leigh and Howie. 

“She’s already soaked Howie, won’t have to do much for the little whore. And guess what, she’s been wanting you for the last ten years. So I think this came at the perfect time. Never knew she was wanting me as well” Leigh looked up at her husband, and Howie groaned. 

“Fuck that’s hot. I love how willing and wanting she is. Come on my little whore, speak, use that voice. Is this what you wanted? The two of us taking care of you? Fucking you, giving you what you’ve always wanted?” Howie looked down at Jillian, knowing she couldn’t see him. 

“Yes Howie, been wanting this for so long. Want to feel your cock in my pussy, fucking, pounding me. Want to eat Leigh out at the same time, get covered in her juices. Please, Howie and Leigh, please let me be your little whore” Jillian begged, want and neediness in her tone. Howie and Leigh both groaned hearing the begs. 

“Should we do it Howie?” Leigh asked her husband, who winked at her. 

“It is her birthday, and she has been waiting for a long time, so I think we should. Let’s reverse positions. I know you are leaking as well my love” Howie got off Jillian, and Leigh moved away from her legs, hearing the whine as Jillian felt the loss of both of them. 

“Please” she whimpered out, and groaned feeling Howie get between her legs, and run his own fingers in her pussy. 

“Damn you are soaked. This will be easy then” Howie pushed his cock gently into Jillian’s walls, and she moaned out, before getting silenced from Leigh’s pussy sitting on her face. 

“Eat me out my little whore” Leigh cooed and groaned feeling Jillian’s tongue poke into her walls, licking and sucking on her walls and clit. 

“Shit, she’s amazing” Leigh whimpered as she kept herself steady, and let Jillian do what she needed to do. 

“Yes she fucking is” Howie groaned as he fucked Jillian, pounding into her. He let a hand ghost over her stomach and breasts, and Jillian whined around Leigh’s walls, her tongue expertly getting the older woman closer to release. 

“Howie, I’m close, she’s fucking amazing at eating a girl out” Leigh panted out, trying to control herself. Jillian kept hitting her clit, and Leigh was falling apart. Howie grinned as he pounded into the younger woman. 

“Cum Leigh” he simply said, and Leigh cried out as she let her juices flow out, covering Jillian’s face, the woman below her cleaning Leigh up expertly. 

Howie howled out Jillian’s name as he slammed into her one final time, covering her walls with his seed, blowing his load into her. Jillian whimpered feeling his warm seed filling her up, cleaning Leigh up at the same time. 

After both came down from their highs, they pulled off of the younger woman, and untied her, taking her blindfold off. 

“How was that Jillian?” Leigh asked, as Jillian sat up on the bed, looking at both Leigh and Howie. 

“Amazing, and what I’ve always wanted. Thank you both so much, I’m in your debt. Anytime you need anything, let me know, please” Jillian looked at both of them, gratitude in her eyes. 

Leigh and Howie looked at each other before leaning over to Jillian, kissing both of her cheeks. Jillian blushed brightly, but smiled at both of them. She got up to head out and back to her room, but a voice stopped her cold. 

“Where do you think you are going baby girl?” Howie asked, and Jillian turned back around. 

“Back to my room. I have already intruded enough, I know you two probably want alone time together before Leigh has to go back home” Jillian reasoned, and was surprised when Howie got of the bed, dragging her back to him and Leigh. 

“Not happening. You are snuggling with the two of us for the rest of the night. Maybe a round two?” Howie wagged his eyebrows and Jillian chuckled softly. 

“I had heard rumors of your sex drive and apparently they were true. How do you handle it Leigh?” Jillian looked at the other woman, who rolled her eyes. 

“Thank god mine is like his, or he would use his hand more than he does when I’m on my cycle. Worst week ever for him, and when he is most likely to go fuck someone else. I get it completely, and it helps that mine are typically short” Leigh grinned, and Howie blushed brightly. Leigh leaned over and kissed her husband’s red cheeks. 

“Never would have thought you two would have an open marriage” Jillian shook her head as she got settled in Howie’s arms. 

“Would it shock you more if we have both had boyfriends or girlfriends while also being married?” Howie revealed, and Jillian’s jaw dropped. 

“What?!” she yelped, and Leigh nodded in agreement with her husband’s words. 

“Yep. My last relationship was with a girl about three months ago. She broke it off just due to distance issues. I was sad, but I knew I had Howie” Leigh smiled softly. 

“I’ve had my eye on a girl to get in a relationship with, and coincidentally, so has Leigh. And it’s the same person” Howie looked at Leigh, who picked up Jillian’s hand rubbing it softly. Jillian looked between Howie and Leigh, and picked up on what they weren’t saying. 

“Me?” she whispered out, shock apparent. 

“Yes you baby girl. We both want you” Leigh leaned over and kissed Jillian softly, the younger woman responding immediately. 

After the two pulled away, Howie pounced and kissed Jillian fiercely, the younger woman melting into the kiss as well. The older man pulled Leigh to them, and they snuggled down together for the night. After a late night romp, the three woke up, Jillian hesitant to leave them, but knew she had her stuff in another room. All three wondered where this would go. 

Four months later, Jillian had slipped into Howie and Leigh’s life seamlessly. The three had hid it for about a month, before revealing the relationship to the others. After a bit of shock and explanations, and shockingly AJ’s issues with it, the three had been accepted by everyone. Howie, Leigh, and Jillian had found happiness with each other, and Howie and Leigh realized they didn’t need their open marriage anymore, they just needed the perfect third person to complete their relationship. Jillian eventually married Howie, and did a symbolic relationship with Leigh, all three knowing that they were married to each other. The unexpected birthday present turned out to be exactly what Jillian was waiting for, and it turned her life completely upside down, in the best way possible. 


End file.
